


Crimson Wings

by LuckyLJay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLJay/pseuds/LuckyLJay
Summary: Kuroko finds not only a source of inspiration in Akashi but love.





	Crimson Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t even know how I wrote this story. I also wrote another story but I didn’t know which one to use so….
> 
> Sorry, if the end seems rushed but as it came down to the wire and things kept happening and stressing me out… Anyways Akashi #55 I hope that you love it. I loved writing this despite everything!!! Might do it from Akashi’s POV but I don’t know yet. Maybe if I get enough reblogs and likes… *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

Kuroko walked around the tall buildings, camera in hand. He was looking for something that would bring out his passion for art, seeing as he only had a two weeks left for the final picture in his art exhibit. So far, everything seemed plain and drab. Sitting on a bench, the young artist ran his hands through his hair with a small sigh.

For several moments, he watched as people walked by without a single glance towards him (even though he was used to that by now.) He laid his head on the back of the bench and gazed at the slowly darkening sky in contemplation. I guess I should start heading back now, he thinks. Just as he is about to get up, a piece of paper lands on his face, causing him to sit up in shock. He rips the paper off his face and reads it with slight annoyance.

Performing  concerto at the Apollo tonight,

Danatello Adams!

February 7th, 20XX

5:00 p.m.

Tickets: starts at $100

Kuroko tilted his head in thought before he glanced hurriedly at his watch. 4:45 p.m., it read. He stands up from the bench, camera banging against his chest wildly as he runs to the theater. This is it! The thing that would fuel his inspiration for his last art piece. He threw his hands up in excitement and cheered out loud before quickly composing himself as he approached the box office at 4:55.

“One ticket for Danatello’s concerto.” He panted.

The lady behind the glass started harshly and hurriedly printed the ticket while she typed the price into the cash register. “125 dollars, please.”

Kuroko calmly opened his wallet and handed over the money before taking the ticket. “Thank you.”

He walked up to the glass doors and into the actual theatre, gave his ticket to the doorman who then saw him to his seat. He thanked the man with a smile before turning his eyes to the stage which was revealed to the crowd because the now opened curtains. The lights had dimmed as well and the slight murmur of the crowd died out as the first few quiet chords were played.

Blue eyes took in the sight of the orchestra and the director with awe. The graceful back and forth of the string instruments’ bows, the sometimes short and sharp or long and smooth sounds of the wind instruments, and the strong, deep booming of the percussion. But the piano -or more like it was the person playing the piano- was the most insteresting. The way it changed from sharp to smooth, deep to high, dark to light, it was enchanting.

Kuroko found himself unable to look away from the pianist; his scarlet red hair, pale skin, his perfectly tailored suit, and beautifully graceful fingers. He was so lost and stuck looking at the pianist that he hadn’t even noticed that everyone was standing and clapping until the curtains closed. 

“Him. I want him.” Kuroko said, still in awe.

And that’s how he found himself leaning against the front door of the theatre hours later, waiting for the mysterious pianist to show himself. As he waited, Tetsuya’s eyes started to get heavy but before he could fully go to sleep, a voice rang out into the dark silence. 

“Yes, I’m on my way home.” the voice spoke before there was a sound of a phone locking and Kuroko pushes off the wall.

“Um, excuse me?” He starts hesitantly.

The man turns around and Kuroko is met with the hetero chromatic eyes of the pianist he’s been waiting for. Kuroko feels his heart start beating rapidly and hopes that his blush isn’t visible. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it for that matter as he hadn’t actually thought this far into his plan. Luckily, he’s saved from having to continue immediately when a smooth, tenor voice rings out in the silence.

“Yes, how may I help you?” the pianist asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was hoping that maybe you would be the model for my newest art piece.” Kuroko said though he supposes that it should be a question.

The pianist smirked and strutted towards him, confidence emanating from him with step. Kuroko struggled slightly to keep his face blank as the pianist came closer.

“And what pray tell will be my reward if I accept your offer?” The man almost purrs as he places his hand against the wall that Kuroko was leaned against.

They are so close that Kuroko can feel the warmth from the taller man’s body, so close that all he see and focus on are pale skin, red hair, and mix matched eyes. His face feels as if it was seared by the sun during summer and the thumping of his heart is so loud he could barely think. He looks away and takes silent, deep breathes to calm himself before he answers.

“Of course, I would pay for your hard work with money.” Kuroko looks back at the man, his professional mask in place.

The pianist’s lips curl into a small smile at said mask as he pushes away from the wall to stand next to Kuroko, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kuroko tries his best not to noticed how the nicely tailored seems to strain against the man’s arms.

“Well, usually I would like to the name of the person I’ll be working with but I guess I could make an accepting for you, Mr. Shadow.” He teases lightly.

Kuroko stutters and stumbles slightly to get a sentence out through his embarrassment. “Ah, yes! I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

He holds out his hand and the man takes it. “Akashi Seijuurou.”

“I look forward to working with you, Akashi-san.” Kuroko says, a small smile on his lips.

—

On the first day of Kuroko’s shoot, he asks Akashi-san if they could meet at the theatre. Having booked it for a few hours for said shoot, he had people moved things around and adjust lighting while a stylist was dressing Akashi. Kuroko did a few test shots of the stage setup, trying find a good angle to take his pictures.

As Kuroko finished that up, Akashi walked out onto the stage, dressed in a pitch black suit with a crimson shirt underneath. Kuroko tried to hold onto his slowly escaping thoughts as he took in the sight Akashi made.

He swallowed to wet his dry throat before giving Akashi his directions. “Okay Akashi-san, for the first shot, we need you playing the piano.”

Akashi nods at the direction and moves to sit at the piano. Kuroko readies his camera and gestures for Akashi to start playing as everyone quiets down. He takes many pictures from different angles, varying from squatted in front of the stage to the balcony angle to right in front of him.

Akashi plays through a few different songs, his fingers moving ever so gracefully. Kuroko silent as he moves around him, thanking whatever gods for his low presence that allows him to blend with background as it allows Akashi to focus fully on playing and not the camera in his hand. But just as Kuroko is taking his last photo, Akashi looks directly up at him and there’s something… heated about it? Kuroko tenses up and a familiar feeling of warm fluttering in his stomach arises.

But then his model’s eyes close as he sinks back into the rhythm of the music.

Kuroko relaxes and lets his camera dangle around his neck. “Alright, good work everyone! We’ll do the next set tomorrow!”

Everyone is happy but groans thinking about tomorrow.

—

Kuroko ends up using the next day to develop the film and was almost done when there was a knock on the door. Finishing the picture, he leaves his self made red room to open the door. Blue eyes widens in shock when he sees that it’s Akashi.

“Akashi-san…” Kuroko says as he steps aside to let the pianist in.

“Sorry for coming unannounced but I was really curious as to how the pictures look when the crew said that you always take days in between shoots to develop them.” Akashi said as he looked around. “Is it alright if I watch you develop the film?”

“Sure.” Kuroko mumbles as he leads the way to his red room.

He continues onto the next picture, explaining the process to Akashi as he did. He didn’t know if it was because it.was hot in the room or if it was presence of Akashi, but Kuroko felt his face heat up. His body was aware of close the man was to him, his arms tingling from every slight brush against Akashi’s. He could barely concentrate on what he was doing as his focus shifted more and more to Akashi.

Their eyes met and heat enveloped Kuroko’s body as Akashi pressed closer to him. He felt his back press up against the wall behind him and still Akashi pressed forward until there was no space between them. Akashi caressed Kuroko’s face gently before gripping his chin tightly and pressing their lips together.

Tetsuya’s eyes widened before they fluttered close as he relaxed to enjoy the sensation. His head was swimming with from sensation flowing through him.

They were almost too much for him to take even as he moaned into the kiss. When Akashi pulled away slightly, his breath blowing against his wet lips, Kuroko noticed that during some time his hand had moved to grip the man’s hair while the other was gripping his butt.

“A-Akashi.” He whispered.

Akashi pulled away completely, a seductive smirk on his face the made Kuroko want to wipe it off. Perferably with kissing. “Thank you for showing me the film development process, Kuroko-san. I have to be going, it’s my shift at the theatre.”

And just like he entered, he exited swiftly but politely, leaving a panting, hard Kuroko in the red room.

—

The next day Kuroko didn’t even know how he was going to face Akashi, but he did. Though whenever he looks over the camera to give Akashi direction, he stammers and blushes. Between the heated looks and lasting touches from Akashi, Kuroko was driven mad. Once the shoot was over, Kuroko could barely think about anything then Akashi and his damn smirk. This was also the reason, he pulls Akashi into a harsh and almost punishing kiss after the crew left. His tongue rubs against Akashi’s, fighting a losing battle as his hands slides into Akashi’s hair, not letting him get away.

When they pull away, a string of saliva connecting between them for a moment before the photographer locks his lips, red eyes following its trail.

“Well, well. What brought all this on?” Akashi practically purrs.

Kuroko looks away, almost pouty. “Akashi-san’s been teasing me all day and deserved to be punished.”

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “Oh, is that right?” He leans in and their brush together. “Then maybe you should continue on with your punishment.”

Kuroko blushes before he pushes Akashi away. “Well, I guess I’ll stop here then… as punishment.”

With that Tetsuya leaves as wanting and needy Akashi behind.

—

Ever since then the two have been having a constant battle of who has the most restraint while tempting the other. Kuroko has been using the sexual energy by putting in his photography but sometimes he finds himself aching and wanting a certain redhead.

But as he had a surprise planned for Akashi at the end of the week. If he could last that long. And fate obviously had it out for him when his phone rang and the caller turned out to dreaded yet very needed Akashi, who he gave his number to in order to inform of the different shoot schedules. He swallowed hard as he twitched in his pants before answering.

“Aka-” He starts but is cut off when a loud moan comes from the phone.

His face immediately turns as red as a rose especially dick gives into the reaction. He tries his hardest to resist but before he even notices his hand has made its way down to painful hard area that’s begging for attention. His head fell back against the bed as his hand started to stroke himself slowly following the just audible sounds of stroking on the other side. His mouth dropped open as he let his imagination take hold only just being able to focus on the sounds of Akashi’s moans.

He’s soon so focused on the sensations flowing through his body that he no longer remembers he’s on the phone. He moans out loud unabashed, muttering things from yes and sweet nothings to Akashi’s name. A distant sound of a loud moan and almost a cry that breaks off into a shuddering breath has him tumbling over the edge.

He doesn’t remember going to sleep but he does remember a sweet voice telling him good night and hanging up. When he wakes up the next day, he grimaced at the dried, hard come on his stomach and takes a shower. Today was going to be a busy day as it was the last day of shooting and the day before his photo exhibit.

Once the day got started with Akashi wearing a knowing smirk and Kuroko’s face turning red everytime he even sees the redhead, which is all the time, they change scenery a lot more than previous days as Kuroko has had a lot more inspiration since last night. He’s still clinging to his restraint, mostly because of his surprise and plan for Akashi.

Once the shoot is over, Kuroko hurries home to develop the photos. What he wasn’t expecting was Akashi to push against his door after having followed him home. Akashi is different from the last time they’ve kissed; it’s feverish and needy and Kuroko can’t help but want more.

He still can’t recall opening the door, stripping off his clothes, and getting into bed with Akashi. In fact, the shower of kisses, the teasing yet task focused touches, and the words being exchanged make his head swim. It also because this that it takes everything in Tetsuya not to give in. It takes everything in him to push Akashi away despite his body desperately calling out for the man in front of him who had somehow with the last seven days stole his heart, his muse, his time, his thoughts, his everything.

“I can’t. ” He says breathlessly.

Akashi frowns and Kuroko can see the hurt flash across his face. “What do you mean you can’t? You don’t want me?”

Kuroko shakes his head. “I do? I want you very badly right now but I can’t go all the way right now.”

Akashi shakes his head vigorously before pushing himself up and away from Kuroko. He gathers his clothes, throwing them back onto his body.

Kuroko doesn’t know what to say to fix this without giving up his surprise and unfortunately doesn’t have to as Akashi leaves. Silence seems to ring in his ears as he sits on his bed, running a finger through his hair. Not wanting to have risked what could have been, he fuels everything he’s feeling right now into developing his photos.

—

The next day is hectic as Tetsuya chooses the pictures he wants to use in his exhibit. He’s also nervous about whether or not Akashi has received his letter with the ticket to exhibit in time and whether or not he would come anyways. They had parted on wrong terms and he hoped that he would at least come just to see the ending result.

As everything was set up for the first part, Kuroko checked to see how the last part was coming along. He took the photos he used and numbered them accordingly so it was coming out pretty good. Now he just had Akashi to worry about.

Kuroko smiled as he made his rounds, speaking up more than he was use to but he did it. He also kept an eye out for a familiar redhead as he slipped secret to the visitors about a final piece. All it took was letting it slip to a constant friend and fan, Kise Ryouta, to spread the news and everyone was whispering about it and nervously buzzing around to see it.

Then he saw it, slight shift in the corner of his eye. A quick almost unnoticeable glance in its direction revealed a familiar redhead. Time to execute my surprise Akashi plan, Kuroko thinks as he pulls the attention to himself by announcing that his exhibit wasn’t over and that there was indeed a final piece that will not be revealed.

“Before I reveal this piece, I just want to thank my crew,” He is interrupted by loud, drunken cheers from his crew. “this art museum for hosting my exhibit, and most importantly the model for this collection, Akashi Seijuurou.”

Kuroko is nervous and his voice is trembling slightly from it but he also blushes from the next words he’s about to say and the happiness he feels. “I made this last image to show not only how I feel about said model but also how I see him in my eyes.”

As he finishes the last sentence, the curtains behind him drop to the ground like butterfly wings fluttering in the wind and his final piece is revealed. A collage of pictures from the chosen pictures as well as the not chosen ones mixed together to make a big photo of Akashi with crimson wings. It took a lot of scrambling photos, altering their colors, and changing the size of the pictures to get it to come out like this but in the end it was worth it.

Everyone is exclaiming how good it looks and steps closer to see the pictures. But Kuroko cares about is Akashi. Akashi who is walking up to him like he owns the place, Akashi who is smiling a gentle smile at him, Akashi who holds him as if the world were ending right now and is carving a moment out just for them because they are all that matters right now.

Tetsuya pulls away slightly to look up at him. “Akashi-san, I’m in love you.”

“I must say that final piece shocked me to say the least but…” Akashi says but then his voice drops lower. “I must say that I, too, am in love with you even with your cheesiness.”

Kuroko looks away, shyly. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

Akashi laughs. “Confessing your love on Valentine’s day? How cliché.”

Kuroko blushes. “Well, I can always take it back but if I do, you don’t get to come to the after party.”

Akashi raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “After party? I didn’t hear of an after party.”

Kuroko leans in close and whispers in his ear. “That’s because it’s a private party between you, me and our unresolved sexual tension.”

Akashi smirks. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

They leave the exhibit quietly and spend the rest of the night confirming their love for each other.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all the A/Ns at the top were from when i originally wrote this about... 2? Years ago and I still kinda love and hate it. But I decided since I _finally_ have an Ao3 account that I would post it here for you all to read and enjoy.
> 
> Do leave comments, I reply!!!
> 
> (Talk to me y'all I'm a lovely person and your love!<3)


End file.
